


His Soul was Shot; It was his Fate that Killed

by Cas_203



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cancer, Gen, Major Charachter Death, cancer fic, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_203/pseuds/Cas_203
Summary: Tick. Tock.Time didn't slow down for anyone, let alone Harry Edward Styles.Title inspired from The Neighbourhood's new song, 'Roll Call'





	His Soul was Shot; It was his Fate that Killed

**Author's Note:**

> A quick one shot I was inspired by quite randomly, actually. Please read with caution, my pineapples! Also, will be updating my story soon, quite soon.

_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

They were lying in bed, hands clasped together and breaths silent as he walked in. They were the picture of solidarity as he broke the news and uttered the 'C' word.

_Tick. Tock... Tick. Tock... Tick. Tock..._

After that, it's really only evident when he cancels shows or when his never ending curls start to thin, but they know he doesn't like it acknowledged so they try to keep their breaths silent still.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

They should have seen it coming when the youngest shook the medicine bottle in his hand, found that it was empty, and refused to get it refilled. His friends should have seen it coming when he grew quieter and thinner and weaker.

_Tick tock... Tick tock.... Tick tock..._

It all speeds up one night when and Irish joke reveals the fact that there's a certain laugh missing, when they realise that there's one less breath in the room and a hand is slack like a paper doll.

_Ticktockticktockticktock._

Suddenly, their hands push at his chest and voices scream in the background and tears litter cheeks and denial runs sweet in the air.

_Ticktock. Ticktock. Ticktock._

Arms eventually tire as sirens slowly near and four boys who were forced to be men sink to their knees, forgotten prayers stuck like poison on their lips.  
  
_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

A dark skinned hand gripped one covered in rings, resting lifeless just above a butterfly tattoo.

  
_Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

__"He's dead."

**Author's Note:**

> So? Good? Bad? Tolerable? Lemme hear what y'all think, yeah? I live off reviews.


End file.
